Santa's List
iCarvicious-Pictures of mansions, money, cars, possibly videos of MTV Cribs. (checkmark) EpicFork-Penguins. Penguin pictures, pictures of forks and penguins, just penguin galore. And possibly her own pet penguin. (checkmark) BrittanaKlaine25-Pictures of Ponies, puppies, and cruise ships. Also get her some “Quick” (glee pairing) pictures. (checkmark) Seddiafoeva-also i want this ok can i have a picture of Aaron and Michelle romantic picture from full house and a rusty and stephanie picture from full house with their kiss, can i also have a seddie video with the a michael jackson song (maybe PYT or just cant stop loving you) if you cant do all of it just do the video please Magicboots-Picture of a duck. Also, make her a special sign that says duck+Becky Candycoateddoom- Everything Kevin McHale. Jon-A Tandre Manip (checkmark) Ant-Pics of Nathan Kress, a fake Hogwarts letter. LoveMeDo-A bunch of pictures saying “Ace” (checkmark) iLoveSeddie1234321-I want a collage that has iCarly, John McCain, tacos, Patrick Star, Harry Potter, Bellatrix, Nyan Cat, Seddie, and the hollywood sign all on it. ^_^. Also, a banner that says “countdown rocks” in pretty lettering. (checkmark) Latersgee-Picture of Boardgame Life (checkmark) DryYoshi-Picture of America. (checkmark) NerdyNoName-For iCarly- I want Creddie to happen, and be together forever ❤. I want to meet Nathan Kress, Miranda Cosgrove, and Jenette McCurdy. I don't want this show to end <333, and I think thats it :P For Degrassi- (This one will be A LOT, js) I want to meet Munro Chambers <3 Justin Kelly <3 Luke Bilyk <3 Chloe Rose <3 Christine Prosperi <3 Alicia Josipovic <3 Alex Steele <3 Ricardo Hoyos <3 (everyone else would be nice too, but these are my majors). I want Cake (Clare/Jake) to be endgame instead of Eclare (Clare/Eli). I want Alli to change -_-. I want Elmo/Imogeli (Eli/Imogen), or whatever they're called to NEVER happen, or end up together. I never want Imogen in a relationship, especially with someone dramatic, cuz she's the only independent character that I love, and the reason I love her is cuz she's independent and stuff <3. I want Dratie (Drew/Katie) to break-up, and Drianca (Drew/Bianca) back together. I want Dalli (Dave/Alli) back together <3 (maybe then Alli might change). I want Zori (Zig/Tori) to happen <3, instead of Zaya (Zig/Maya). I want Tori and Maya to both learn how to fight better :P. I want Adam to find a girlfriend that Drew doesn't end up getting in the end -_-, and to have a storyline that doesn't invole or mention his transgender issues (Which I know will probably be like impossible for the writers -_-). I want either Imogen, Katie or Bianca to get the Degrassi logo on their back in the opening theme. I want Kenna (KC/Jenna) to NOT get back together AGAIN. I want Sadie back!!! I want Declan back, I want Tyson back :'(, and Fitz.........well, he can stay in the Degrassi Black Hole :P (I never really cared for him), and most importantly, I want everyone to "Make It Through" ;D (see what I did there, I said "Make It Through", yeah that was cheesy :P). For Victorious- I WANT BORI (Beck/Tori) TO HAPPEN, Cobbie (Cat/Robbie) to happen, Jade and Tori to end up besties <3, and thats pretty much all.......... In my life- I want my mom to be less annoying, my grandma to get better <3, my aunt to come visit me soon, and everything else to pretty much stay the same :) * I guess you can just do these all as pictures….well do as many as you can…* Mrdiffenster2-Everything Victoria Justice ObsessiveSeddieDisorder-A purple unicorn that makes rianobws sparklys. Bori Freak-Everything Bori Desu! Hihi- A smiley happy face and a bunch of other happy things RSB-M&M’s HeyPeople145-Mason Plumlee Yanks-Basketball…stuff PurpleCandyCaneXX-Cars.